6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The One with the Cold Sore
The One with the Cold Sore is the 72nd episode of 6teen and the 20th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon on February 24, 2008 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot The gang is gathered around the table when Wyatt announces that they're holding auditions in the mall for extras today. Caitlin then arrives, holding her hand over her mouth. They ask her why, but Caitlin doesn't explain and instead continues to cover her mouth. Jen demands that she remove her hand, and Caitlin does, revealing a cold sore. When Wyatt remarks on this, Caitlin is offended, saying it's a lip thingy. Jude takes a look and says that it could be a lip zit. Caitlin is once again offended by this, defending her claim of it being a lip thingy. She then takes a seat, unhappy, and tells them she got it from a boy. She is disappointed because she thought he was the one. Wyatt then points out that the boy was the one: the one who gave her a cold sore. Jonesy then arrives and asks if they've heard the news. Wyatt confirms they have; a movie is being shot at Grind Me. They then head out to audition for it, although Jude doesn't come, claiming he craves a cinnamon bun instead. When they arrive at Grind Me, Darth and Ron confront them, telling them that if they are to audition, they have to step to the back of the line. Caitlin and Jonesy leave for the back, and the other three enter. Inside, the director is on his phone. When he learns that an actress has dropped out due to exhaustion, he pitches a fit before asking if there are any other possible actors. Kristen speaks up, saying she was Goldilocks in a fourth-grade play. She then proceeds to poorly perform a line. Kristen backs her friend up, but the director decides that they're best suited for non-speaking roles. Jen then takes a sip of her coffee and burns her lips. Her lips swell and her cheeks burn. Jen then leaves the store. On her way out, she trips on a wire just as the director's assistant puts a fan on the floor and turns it on. When she looks up, her hair is flowing out behind her, her cheeks are rosy, and her lips are large. The director instantly casts her in a supporting role as the actress' replacement. Caitlin then asks what part she got, and the director dismisses her due to her cold sore. When she hears this, Caitlin demoralizedly clams that it's a lip thingy as she leaves. Jonesy then comes up, and the director, bothered, asks security to escort him off. Ron and Darth take hold of him. Wyatt then comes up to asks if Jonesy would like a pastry, and the director casts him and Nikki as well, much to everyone's bewilderment. Later, the gang minus Jude are gathered at their regular table. Nikki congratulates Jen on getting nine lines. Jonesy, still irked by his dismissal, scoffs, saying nine lines won't make her a star. As if to disprove this, Kristen and Kirsten come up to the table and act starstruck around Jen. As soon as they leave, Jen gets up, saying she needs some lozenges. Caitlin tells her she shouldn't run her own errands, as she's an actress; instead, she should hire an assistant. Caitlin suggests Jonesy. After a bit of haggling, Jonesy agrees when he realizes that he could get noticed as a result of being on set with Jen. He and Jen then leave to get lozenges. Nikki notes that they should check in with the extras, and she and Wyatt leave. Caitlin sighs, wishing she didn't have a cold sore. Jude then skates up and calls it a lip zit. Caitlin doesn't disagree, instead saying that she needs some retail therapy. Jude says he'll help her and get her out of her funk, Jude-style. Jonesy sights Jen in the Penalty Box and walks in. He hands her the lozenges. She takes one and tells him she's going into wardrobe, so he can take a break. Nikki looks across the hall and notices Caitlin shopping. She is holding some guy's hand. Wyatt notes that he thought she swore off guys, and Nikki agrees, but isn't surprised, as this is how long her swearing off of guys usually lasts. They then turn away. At that moment, the guy drags Caitlin away and onwards, revealing himself to be Jude. Caitlin asks where they are going, and he tells her that she'll see, but she has to be patient first. Jen exits wardrobe done up beautifully. Coach Halder and another guy notice, and Coach calls her on it. He then demands that she drop and give him twenty. Jen is about to protest, but sees that there's no way out of it, and bends over so she can get down. When she does, her butt is revealed to Coach Halder and the man he's with, and Halder tells her to ignore his command. The director then comes over and tells Jen to tell her bodyguard to clear set. Coach Halder accepts that he's her bodyguard, and tells the man beside him to take a five-minute penalty for major misconduct. Jude has his hands over Caitlin's eyes. When he uncovers her eyes, they are at the dollar store. Caitlin is unconvinced that this will help, but Jude is sure it will, and he sends Caitlin inside. Shortly thereafter, she comes out, having spent six dollars on various weird miscellaneous items. Jude tells her that for the same price he got a rubber band and a Ghost costume. She agrees that it was fun and goes to drop of her bags before the next round of Jude therapy. Later, Jen is being made up on set. She asks Jonesy to get her a lemon whip, and Jonesy leaves to do his master's bidding. Nikki then looks out and sees Caitlin walking with a guy in a Ghost costume. Jen notes that she thought Caitlin swore off guys. Caitlin then looks over to the Penalty Box and waves to her friends. Nikki then points out that Caitlin seems happier than she was this morning. Jude, costume tucked under his arm, arrives at the Big Squeeze with Caitlin just as Jonesy arrives. Jonesy asks for a lemon whip, and Caitlin makes it. While she does so, he complains to them about how Jen is acting more and more like a diva. He then takes the drink and heads back to the set. Caitlin shuts down so that Jude can take her to another destination. When Jonesy gets to the set, Jen is talking to another actor, this one a male star. He is suggesting she move to Hollywood. Jonesy hands Jen the drink, and Jen spits it out, complaining it tastes horrible. When Jonesy talks back, saying she's being a bit harsh, the star says that she shouldn't let her assistant talk to her that way. Jen takes his advice and rudely sends Jonesy back to the lemon. After he leaves, the star claims that good help is hard to find, and Jen agrees. Later, Jude and Caitlin are on the Vomit Comet. Caitlin is unsure about trying it, but Jude says that today is about getting past hurdles. The car then starts up, and they begin to climb. On the way, Caitlin's phone rings, and she answers. Nikki is on the other end, asking what's going on. Caitlin, distracted by the course, looks forward, moans, and comments that she doesn't want to go too fast. The coaster then goes down the first hill, and Caitlin moans some more. On the other end, Nikki and Wyatt listen in as Caitlin forgets she's on the phone. She moans, shrieks, and cheers as the coaster goes through it's cycle. To the listeners on the other end, it sounds like she's having sex. When the ride finishes, she is panting but wants to do it again, further driving the point home. Caitlin hangs up, and Nikki and Wyatt stand there, stunned. Jonesy comes up to the Big Squeeze. Seeing that Caitlin isn't there, he opens it and begins to make another drink. A gaggle of pre-teen girls comes up and asks for a drink. Jonesy testily explains that he's Jen Masterson's assistant, and is here because she wants a replacement drink. At this, the girl in front gasps and asks if the drink in front of him is the drink she refused. When Jonesy confirms it, she offers 10 dollars. Jonesy is confused by this, and she then offers $15. Jonesy sells, and as they walk off giggling, he tells them to spread the word, as he has plenty of other gear from the aspiring starlet. At the end of the day, Nikki and Wyatt have come to terms and note that Caitlin seems to have found a new boy. Jen then walks past talking to the star about how much agents suck. She is really turning into a diva. They then notice a cheering crowd of fans outside. Coach Halder picks them both up and bulls through the crowd. Wyatt notes that Jen really is a star, and Nikki points out that all the world's a stage, and they're just extras. Caitlin and Jude stop by the Big Squeeze. After they ponder the mysteries of snow cone flavors, Jude states that he has to pee and leaves for the bathrooms. Nikki and Wyatt peer out at Caitlin. Taking in her disheveled appearance, Nikki states as a certainty that she's been making out. Jude then comes back. At first Nikki denies that Jude is their mystery man, but Caitlin, in thanking him for the day, kisses him on the cheek. The eyes of Nikki and Wyatt widen as they walk away, and the two consider the possibility that Jude and Caitlin are dating. Nikki and Wyatt come up to Jonesy the next day. Jonesy is making yet another drink for Jen. He complains about how she's acting, then comes out of the stand with her drink. Nikki and Wyatt notice he is carrying a bag. When asked what it is, he reveals that it's Jen's stuff. He then leaves to bring Jen her drink. Nikki and Wyatt sit at the table, and both agree that they would be told if Caitlin and Jude were dating. The two in question then appear, and Jude drops his Ghost costume on the table. Nikki gasps. Jude now has a cold sore as well. Jude explains it as a lip zit, and says he ate too much junk food at the amusement park the night before. Jonesy then appears, searching for a pink sock. When he doesn't find it, he leaves, and Nikki and Wyatt turn back to Caitlin and Jude only to find they've left. Jonesy and Jen are on set once again. Jen hands him a schedule and tells him to memorize it and do everything. Jonesy is about to tell her off, but he sees the director coming, so he acts professionally and says he'll do it. Ron pulls up, and Jen and her bodyguard get in the cart. He drives off. After she leaves, Jonesy asks some fans if they'd like to buy her socks and is mobbed by them. Wyatt and Nikki are walking through the mall. Wyatt states that this will change everything: First it was her and Jonesy, now it's Caitlin and Jude; all that's left is him and Jen. As if to prove this point, Jen goes by and ignores her friends. Nikki then points out that the two are different; Caitlin shops for sport. Jude throws wet toilet paper at the ceiling of the loathsome washrooms. There's no way Caitlin would do the latter. In the loathsome washrooms, Caitlin is throwing toilet paper at the ceiling. When they finish up, they leave and go to the pet shop, where they get a bunny. They then go to the Penalty Box, surprising Nikki and Wyatt with it. Nikki and Wyatt are really surprised, especially when Caitlin says that she and Jude are the bunny's mommy and daddy. The couple then leave, and Nikki realizes they're not taking it slowly at all. They then call Jen to tell her. Jen wants details, and tells them to come to the fountain, where she's signing autographs. Jen hangs up, and the next item is one of her baby pictures, something which shocks her. Nikki and Wyatt head to the fountain. They see the line and decide to wade through it. When they get to the front, Darth confronts them and tells them to go to the back of the line. Wyatt says that they're friends, not fans, but Darth refuses to budge, and they head to the end. When they finally reach the front, the line closes, and Jen heads off. Nikki calls Jen, and gets Jonesy instead, as according to Jonesy, the star told Jen that cell phones can cause brain tumors. Jonesy is distracted while on the phone, as he is busy selling more of Jen's stuff, but he does manage to tell his friends that Jen is going to the Khaki Barn. Jen is in the Khaki Barn and has the store to herself. Nikki and Wyatt arrive and give her the news about Caitlin and Jude. Jen is shocked, and steps out of the dressing room in her underwear. Everyone else is surprised, and Jen, realizing what she's done, quickly goes back in. Nikki and Wyatt tell her what they saw, and Jen comes out fully clothed. She asks what they should do, and Jonesy says they should do nothing, as it's not really up to them. Nikki agrees. Jen asks if Caitlin and Jude know that the gang knows about their relationship. When the answer is no, she makes that the priority. Jude and Caitlin are in the ice cream shop, tasting flavors put out by the vendor. When she gets fed up and asks if they're going to buy anything, they say "No thanks" and leave. In the Penalty Box, they have just finished shooting. They break set. The star, not really caring about Jen, tells her goodbye. This makes Jen a bit sad, but she quickly forgets this feeling, as she sees some girls wearing her stuff. She asks where they got it, and they point to Jonesy. She then asks who in the store bought stuff from the scammer. When everyone raises their hand, she yells that she wants it back this instant. A little boy comes over and spits out her old retainer. Jen then yells at Jonesy. Jonesy, fed up, finally tells her off, saying that she's been a total diva, always getting on his back when he did something wrong but never once thanking him. When he finishes, the director comes over and tells him it was a great monologue; he should have auditioned, as he certainly would've gotten a part. Jude and Caitlin are lying on a blanket by the fountain. Jude farts, and notes that he's lactose intolerant. Caitlin farts as well, and says that pistachios make her gassy. They then have a sort of fart party. The rest of the gang arrives and says that they're here to talk to them. Jude, thinking they're referring to farts, asks if it's bad. Wyatt tells him it isn't bad, and Jen agrees, saying she heard too. Jude is amazed that they could hear all the way over at the Penalty Box, but Nikki tells him it wasn't hard to miss. Wyatt then tells them to do whatever they need to, and that the gang will always be here to listen. Jude accepts this and farts again. Caitlin joins in, and the fart party resumes, much to the disgust of the rest of the gang. Later, the gang is gathered around the table. Caitlin can't believe that they thought she and Jude were dating, and Jude agrees. Jen then apologizes to Jonesy for being a diva, and Jonesy hands her some of his cash, saying that she should treat herself to some new socks. At that moment, Caitlin's new boy comes up, telling her he has to cancel. He then reveals he has a cold sore and leaves. Caitlin is disappointed, as she thought he was the one. Wyatt points out that he was the one: the one she gave a cold sore to. Caitlin once again states that it's a "lip thingy." Quotes *'Wyatt:' "It's just a cold sore." Caitlin: "It's a lip thingy!" (wails loudly) Jude: "Could be a lip zit. I once had a zit on my back that had a life on its own. One morning, it was gone, and so was a pair of my shoes." Caitlin: "It's not a cold sore, and it's not a lip zit. It's a lip thingy!" *'Caitlin:' "I really thought he was the one." (cries) Wyatt: "He was the one. The one who gave you a cold sore." Caitlin: "LIP THINGY!" *'Jonesy:' "Hey Caitlin, you got a lip thingy." Caitlin: "See? Lip thingy! Thank you, Jonesy!" Jonesy: (awkwardly) "Yeah... okay." *'Director:' "Any acting experience?" Kirsten: "I played Goldilocks in the fourth grade. This porridge is too hot." Kristen: "Oh my gosh! That was so good! I could, like, smell the porridge!" Kirsten: "Don't! That's way too many calories!" Kristen: (gasps) "Can you smell calories, or do you have to eat them?" Kirsten: "Don't be silly. Anything you can smell, you can eat." Kristen: "Oh no! Am I fatter?" Director: "Non-speaking parts, only. Next!" *'Jen:' "Owza! Haw cawfee! Burm my wips!" (burned lips swell) Wyatt: "Burned her lips. Rookie mistake." *'Caitlin:' "Look at all this stuff I got for six bucks: a porcelain rooster, an ice cube tray, whatever this thing is, a DVD of a show I never even heard of. Who knew spending so little on stuff you don't need could be so fun? What'd you get?" Jude: "A ghost costume and a rubber band." (fires the rubber band towards a customer) Stuart Goldstein: "What the-" Caitlin: But it's not Halloween." Jude: "They have them here all year except Halloween." *'Preteen:' "Jen Masterson drank from that cup? I'll give you ten bucks for it!" Jonesy: "You can't be serious." Preteen: Fifteen! Twenty is all I got!" Jonesy: "Sold!" (as the preteen girl squeals in excitement) "Spread the word! I've got tons of Jen Masterson stuff!" (to himself) "When opportunity knocks, make sweet, sweet lemonade." *'Wyatt:' "We're here to listen. Whenever you're ready." Jude: (getting the wrong idea) "If you say so." (Jude and Caitlin start farting and laughing.) Jen: "Eww!" Nikki: (sarcastically) "That went well." Trivia *The episode's name may be a pun on "The one with the rumor". *Jonesy's job: Jen's assistant. Reason for firing: The movie screening ended and Jonesy was caught selling Jen's stuff to people. *This episode was the second episode to have the episode's title as a parody of TV sitcom, Friends. The first was The One with the Text Message. *Terry McGurrin wrote the dialogue for this episode. *This is the second time Jen has been caught in her underwear. The first was The Wedding Destroyers. *The black costume Jude was wearing resembles that of Ghostface from the Scream movies. *Actor Jessica Alba was mentioned when used for comparison to Jen's current look. *The idea that Caitlin and Jude are dating in this episode is the basis for much of the fan-pairing of the duo. *This episode was banned for airing on Cartoon Network because Caitlin's screaming and phone dialog while on the roller coaster could be considered sexual. Another reason could be that cold sores are a form of herpes (though considering how many guys she's gone out with, some wouldn't be surprised). *The director of the movie is named Ron Hughes. In his appearance and demeanor, he is a parody of the famous real-world movie director Steven Spielberg. Gallery Cold Sore.png|Caitlin has a cold sore. Jen Ready for the Movie Shooting.png|Jen ready for the movie shooting. Jude and Caitlin.png|Caitlin hanging with Jude. Nikki and Wyatt Shocked.png|Nikki and Wyatt shocked by Jude and Caitlin. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos